


Freckle Fingers

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [262]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Besotted Scorpius, Boyfriends, Dreaming Scorpius, Holding Hands, M/M, October Prompt Challenge, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Potions Class (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: At night, Scorpius dreams about his boyfriend's hands.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [262]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Freckle Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> #Altober October Fic Challenge, day no. 23: _Dreams._

Albus is _gorgeous_ , Scorpius decides. 

His hair is a wild tangle of snarls and his eyes are the soft green of sea-glass. The boy's limbs are long and wiry. Al’s delicate magic tickles his skin. 

But it is his fingers, Scorpius realises, that are most fascinating. They are long, and freckled, with rough, bitten nails. Scorpius watches them as they dice butterfly wings and chop Mandrake roots

And at night, Scorpius dreams of those fingers. 

Dreams of them ghosting over his skin and across the lines of his jaw. 

And when he awakes, Scorpius knots those fingers through his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I'm afraid that this is my last Altober entry: I go on holiday tomorrow and I'm definitely not taking my laptop. It has been brilliant fun though! Thank you for all the love, comments, reads and kudos. They genuinely mean the world to me XXXX


End file.
